yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekroz
| phon = Nekurosu | en_name = Necloth | sets = * Booster SP: Tribe Force * Secrets of Eternity }} "Necloth" ( Nekurosu), an apparent combination of "necro" and "cloth", is an archetype of WATER monsters set to debut in Booster SP: Tribe Force. Based on the name, it appears to be an archetype based on Ritual Summoning humanoids that are wearing armor modeled after deceased monsters. This archetype has monsters based on already existing Duel Terminal archetypes, such as "Ice Barrier", "Gishki", and "Fabled". Lore They're a clan that perfected magical rituals to weave the power of legendary monsters into armors via a magical mirror, and clad themselves into them. This power allows them to even control the power of the "Ice Barrier Dragons".The Organization - New Duel Terminal World Lores Playing style Like the "Gishki" Archetype, "Necloth" decks are all about Ritual Summoning. The majority of its members are Ritual Monster counterparts of existing Synchro Monsters and feature similar effects. The handful of Effect Monsters serve as conventional ritual support, either fulfilling tribute requirements or fetching key cards to maintain consistency. However, what sets "Necloth" and "Gishki" apart are its Ritual Monsters. Each "Necloth" Ritual Monster can serve in two distinct roles, similar to Pendulum Monsters. Primarily, the "Necloth" ritual monsters function as powerful Monster cards, each bearing high ATK and strong Monster Effects based on their earlier counterpart. However each one also features a second ability that can be activated by discarding them from the hand, which behaves more like a Spell Card. This unique property alleviates the old problem with Ritual monsters becoming Dead Draws when you are waiting for your Ritual Spells. However, to balance this versatility, the Ritual Monsters cannot be Special Summoned by other methods. Also, the monsters (with the exception of "The Necloth of Unicore") have restrictions on the materials that can be used for their Ritual Summons, preventing most of them from being summoned with only 1 monster. "Necloth" also has access to some of the most unique and powerful Ritual Spell Cards ever designed. In addition to functioning as the Ritual catalyst, these Spells can banish themselves and a "Necloth" Monster from the Graveyard to search for another "Necloth" Spell Card, allowing much more consistent and rapid searching of the Ritual Spell cards, something often considered a difficult part of Ritual Summoning. "Necloth Exomirror" is the most "standard" Ritual Spell with the additional option of banishing monsters in the Graveyard to fulfill level requirements if the player's field is empty. This helps to extend the usefulness of the Ritual Monsters one might discard for their "Spell effects." On the other hand, "Necloth Kaleidomirror" is an extremely powerful spell with an extremely unusual function. Unlike every other Ritual Spell card in the game, it can be used to summon multiple Ritual Monsters in a single use. However, one can only use a single monster as Tribute for the entire summon, and you can use monsters in your Extra Deck to cover the level requirement. "Necloth" decks should make use of a broad spectrum of Fusion and Synchro Monsters cover the Ritual costs. Among the options, you can use Synchro Monsters that make "Miracle Synchro Fusion" viable; for example, you can use "Tempest Magician" and another Spellcaster-Type "Necloth" monster to Fusion Summon "Supreme Arcanite Magician", or use "Phonon Pulse Dragon" and a Warrior-Type "Necloth" monster to summon "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". Additionally, you can also use "Miracle Fusion" to summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" by using a "HERO" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck with any WATER "Necloth" monster. Recommended Cards References